ITSWYG ONE-SHOTS
by ShadowLegacy11
Summary: This series is a branch off my original Teen Wolf and Supernatural crossover, "It's the Same Wherever You Go". In this little side story will be a bunch of one-shots and AU's that you the fans would like to see and what I can't include in the main story! I hope you enjoy this! Will contain different universe's, not just Teen Wolf and Supernatural!
1. Introduction

It's The Same Wherever You Go

One Shots

Hey guys! This is the story where all the one-shots and AU's will be located! The first official story will be up in a few moments after this goes up. And I hope you enjoy it! 

While writing these, I hope I can put some story's that you guys would like to read that can't go exactly into the original story.

And if you have some AU's that you'd like to see, or future one-shots, PM me or put it on a review on here! And I'll see if it can come up in the original story, or just on here!

Can't wait to see how you guys enjoy this series.

ShadowLegacy11


	2. The Unexpected Relative

It's The Same Wherever You Go

One Shots

The Unexpected Relative

Jaydra Winchester stretches as she listens to the television downstairs, hearing an urgent news story. As her curiosity is peaked, Jaydra gets up out of the bed and quickly changes her clothes before walking downstairs to meet up with her werewolf Alpha, Derek Hale.

"What's going on?" Jaydra asks, glancing at the television. "What's the urgent story?"

"There's some kind of outbreak happening," Derek says from his sitting position on the couch. "It's bringing the dead back . . ."

"What?!" the young hunter squeaks out, sitting beside him to watch the exclusive footage being played.

Sure enough, there was a young rioting woman that was shot, through the heart, by police as she tried to attack them.

But moments after the woman clearly died, her body begins to move once again. And as she stands up, she walks towards the police again, only this time much more menacingly, and slowly.

Freaking out, the police open fire on the woman again, only for the woman's arms to flail behind her as the bullets pierce her skin, not even phasing her.

"Oh my God . . ." Jaydra says, her eyes widen at the footage. "Walkers . . ."

"Walkers?" Derek asks, raising an eyebrow.

"People that come back from the dead . . ." Jaydra explains. "It's hard to explain, but I've seen it happen with other creatures around the states . . ."

"We need to get out of the city," Derek says. "The news says that a bite will infect you as well, and considering that Beacon Hills isn't exactly a small town, we need to leave."

Nodding, Jaydra runs upstairs and packs her bags. When she returns, she looks at the Alpha. "What about the others?"

"Scott says he's going to stay with the Sheriff and Stiles, who are staying with the Argent's," Derek explains. "But after we establish a camp away from the city, we can contact them and regroup."

Silently agreeing, Jaydra walks to the door, only to stop when Derek grabs her arm. "Derek . . .?"

"Jaydra," Derek starts, looking down at the hunter. "Please . . . Don't do this human . . . Please . . . Let me turn you."

Jaydra's green eyes look up into Derek's greenish-brown, and the hunter smiles softly. "Okay."

Derek's greenish-brown eyes flash red as he opens his mouth, revealing the sharpen canines of the Alpha.

Offering her wrist to the Alpha, Jaydra tenses up as she feels the canines make contact with her flesh.

ITSWYG

That was over two years ago. And now the Pack Family were thriving better than they ever have before.

Shortly after leaving Beacon hills and heading east, Jaydra and her family constantly kept on the move. They even ran into Sam and Dean every now and then, but the siblings would go their separate ways at the end of the day. Sure, the brothers freaked out at first at the fact Jaydra was now Derek's beta, but considering the dead are coming back to life, it was better to be in a pack than alone. And having claws, fangs, and better senses probably help.

Shaking her head from thinking about the past, Jaydra walks around the woods near the camping grounds, searching for some food.

Resting on her back hangs her faithful weapon Ira, her Kusarigama. The scythe-like blade comes in handy when surrounded by the dead. But the weapon was hidden from the world under the cloak Jaydra wears. The cloak was a dark green with some brown spots around the hood, helping her blend in with her environment.

Closing her eyes, Jaydra focuses on her senses, trying to track some kind of animal that she can kill for her pack, but the train of thought was cut off when Jaydra hears voices. Men's voices.

Cursing softly, Jaydra runs over to a tree and, using her claws, quickly scales up the tree, watching and waiting.

It wasn't too long until a group of five men, guns setting in their arms, walks out into the small clearing. But the one that caught her attention was the one with a burn on the left side of his face. His blond hair was scraggly, looking like it hasn't been washed in days or even months.

"I could have sworn I seen someone over here!" the man growls, looking around.

One of the lackeys just scoff. "You must be losing your fucking mind, Dwight."

The man with the burn on his face, Dwight, turns on his partner, snarling. "When I say I fucking seen something, you can bet I fucking saw something."

"Whatever, D," the lackey sighs. "Let's just go find that fucking camp we spotted two miles back."

Feeling the hair stand up on the back of her neck, Jaydra snarls loudly, catching the men's attention. Jumping down, she lands easily on her feet.

"I don't fucking think so, you sons of bitches," the former hunter snarls, her voice deepening at the thought of these men raiding her camp, killing some of her family.

"And just what the hell are you supposed to be?" Dwight laughs, pointing a crossbow in her direction.

"Apparently a better survivor than you, since you rely on stealing and raiding other people's camps," Jaydra mocks, smirking before kneeling down towards the ground.

Dwight, who was already angry, glares at Jaydra and fires the crossbow at her figure. Only to have his eyes widen in surprise as Jaydra easily dodges the attack and races towards one of the lackeys and knocks them out cold.

The fighting continues, with Jaydra winning, until one of the lackey's on the ground raises his hand and shoots Jaydra in the knee.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" she screams out, falling to the ground in pain.

The gang of bandits quickly do their work and begin to search and then restrain her by blindfolding, gagging, and tying her arms behind her back.

"Let's take this bitch to Negan," Dwight says. "And it looks like I have a brand new fucking weapon!"

~Negan?~ Jaydra repeats in her mind. ~That name sounds familiar . . .~

Deciding to play along, Jaydra follows Dwight and his group as they lead her to their camp.

ITSWYG

After walking for roughly an hour, Jaydra finds herself forced to kneel down, making her hiss in pain as her hurt knee absorbs her fall.

Now, the bone has mostly healed back into place, thanks to the werewolf healing factor, but that doesn't mean that the spot isn't tender and hurts like hell!

"Let's meet the man!" Dwight calls out, making Jaydra turn her head to face his voice.

"Well, well, well!" a voice rings out, making Jaydra's eyes widen. "What the fuck do we have here? Are we pissing our pants yet?"

"Gad?" Jaydra asks behind her gag, but her word is lost to the people around her. The voice sounds so much like her father's it's uncanny.

And that's when the name Negan sinks in.

John Winchester once told Jaydra about an estranged twin brother that John had, and he was a hell of a guy. He had the dirtiest mouth, an I-Don't-Give-A-Fuck attitude, and had an unhealthy obsession with baseball.

Just as Jaydra gets the connection in her mind, she struggles in her bonds, only to freeze when she feels the cold metal of a gun being placed on the back of her neck.

"Where the fucking hell did you find that fucking ninja looking thing?" Negan asks Dwight, who must be proudly showing of Ira.

"This bitch was carrying it around and holy fuck is it sharp," Dwight says, mesmerized.

Finally able to slip the gag out of her mouth, thanks to her sharper teeth, Jaydra voices up.

"A family friend made it for me," she announces, making the camp go quiet around her. "Now, if you don't mind, Give me Ira back, you burnt asshole!"

"Ira?" Negan's voice asks, getting closer. "You named that thing Ira?" The sound of his laughter echoes around Jaydra's head, which results in a low growl resting at the back of her throat. "At least my girl here is named Lucille, a bit more common than Ira."

"Yeah, but Ira sounds a bit more menacing, considering that it means Wrath," Jaydra taunts, a large grin forming on her face. "I mean come on, Lucille? I have the feeling you've been watching too much 'I Love Lucy' reruns."

Jaydra tenses up again as she feels sharp points resting on her shoulder. Barbed wire?

"Oh darlin," Negan says, clicking his tongue in a disapproving manner. "You should be a bit less insulting! I mean come on, you're defenseless, have no weapons, and kneeling before me when I can easily bash your fucking skull in!"

"Oh, you mean my uncle's going to be the ones to bash my brains in?" Jaydra asks. "And here I thought I was going to get a chance to slice that burnt piece of shit with Ira."

"What the fuck are you talking about, girl?" the man holding the gun to her head snarls at her.

Letting out a loud laugh, Jaydra lets a large grin fall on her face. "Tell me Negan, does the name John Winchester ring any bells?"

As soon as the name John Winchester left her lips, Jaydra's blindfold lifts from her eyes, letting her see the man before her for the first time.

"Holy fuck . . . Dad said you were twins, but shit! You look identical!" Jaydra muses, looking at Negan's face.

"Jaydra . . ." Negan asks, her name finally clicking in his mind. And as soon as his initial shock wears off, Negan throws his head back and laughs. "Holy fucking shit! Isn't this one hell of a family reunion?"

ITSWYG

After Jaydra was free from her restraints, and given her weapon back from Dwight, she and Negan sat down and talked about everything that's happened since they last seen each other. Which was about a year before she moved to Beacon Hills.

"You have a group, darling?" Negan asks, looking over at his niece. "Cause now that I found some kin, I ain't too big on letting you go."

"Yeah, but we tend to call ourselves the pack," Jaydra says, scratching the back of her neck. "There's six of us in the pack, with Derek and myself as the Alphas."

"Alphas?" Negan snorts. "What are you? A pack of wolves?"

A nervous laugh passes through her lips before nodding. "Actually yeah . . . I mean the dead are coming back eating people, and that's not even the worst of it!"

"How are flesh eating monsters not the worst?" Dwight asks.

Jaydra just smiles and leans back in her chair. "Considering all the other monsters out there, the walking dead's a walk in the park for me."

"What the fuck are you on, girl?" Negan laughs. "You don't mean to tell me that you believe all that bull shit that your dad shoved down your throat, do you?"

Jaydra sits up and locks eyes with her uncle. "Actually, I do."

Negan and Jaydra kept their eyes locked together for a few silent moments before Negan cracks up into laughter. "Until I see one of these 'monsters' John went on about, I don't believe in any of that shit."

"Oh, you want to see one? Then let me show you!" Jaydra offers, standing up.

Negan sits up in his chair, looking at her intently. "Show me what?"

"Well, it's getting close to sundown, and I need to bring my pack in," Jaydra explains.

Negan goes to stand up. "Then I'll call Dwight and he'll help you."

Waving her hand, Jaydra walks close to the woods. "No need," she says.

Before Negan could say anything else, Jaydra lets the werewolf change overtake her. Her facial features become more feral like, her ears turn a bit more pointed, her canines elongate, and her claws extend from her fingers.

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?!" Negan shouts out, watching on in a mix of surprise and horror.

"Told you the walking dead isn't the only thing out there," Jaydra chuckles, before tilting her head back and letting out an ear shattering roar, a signal for Derek.

As she finishes her howl, Jaydra's features change back to normal, and it isn't too long before another howl is heard far off in the distance.

Turning to look at her uncle, Jaydra gives him a large grin. "The Saviors just obtained a pack of werewolves. Happy Fucking Halloween."


End file.
